borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lascaux
Lascaux (pronounced “La-skow”) is a submachine gun in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Dahl. Lascaux is found submerged in a shallow pool in Frostburn Canyon. Special Weapon Effects Very high, variable burst-fire count. Bullet pattern is similar to the Lascaux cave paintings (see Trivia), ignoring regular bullet behavior. Low accuracy. Fires two bullets at the cost of 1. Can't spawn with an elemental capacitor. Usage & Description The Lascaux is a surprisingly powerful weapon for two reasons: #Firstly, it fires two bullets for every one consumed, effectively doubling its listed rate of fire. Secondly, given its unusual shot count of 9 to 14 rounds in burst fire mode, while zoomed in, one pull of the trigger will fire 18 to 28 bullets. #These traits give it a top-tier rate of fire and very high bullet output for a weapon of blue rarity. At close quaters even the raw damage can shred most enemies outright. Although the Lascaux has no muzzle climb, its firing pattern has a relatively large spread and makes it inaccurate at longer ranges. Notes *The Lascaux may be acquired at any time, but will not scale to the character's level during Normal mode or while the story plot is in progress in True Vault Hunter mode. *The Lascaux is very useful if picked up during early levels, as it can put out a large amount of damage in a short period of time. *Unlike most unique weapons, Lascaux can be aquired multiple times even in a single playthrough. It will spawn every time Frostburn Canyon is entered. Exiting and entering it repeatedly will spawn multiple copies of this weapon in succession. *Gaige can make effective use of the Lascaux with Close Enough, allowing the random firing pattern to shred targets when the missed bullets ricochet. *The Lascaux is a good weapon of choice for Gaige, if she's focused on the Anarchy tree, as accuracy won't matter and the combined times for unloading and reloading magazines are relatively short. *The gun stock on the Lascaux to make no difference to any of its stats or its recoil. This leaves the grip and accessory to be the only significant parts. *The best possible variant for sustained fights (with reloads required) of the Lascaux is a Dahl grip and the Flying prefix, which results in the greatest overall damage output. For shorter fights without reloads, the Flying or Stopping prefix and either the Bandit or Maliwan grip result in the best damage per second. *The Lascaux was dropped by Warlord Turge on Day 26 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. A hotfix on that day increased the stability of the Lascaux and all other Dahl submachine guns. *The Lascaux is an effective weapon against loaders as it can easily hit all their critical locations at short range. The natural level of the Lascaux in each playthrough is usually effective against loaders up to the point near the end of A Dam Fine Rescue. Trivia *''Lascaux'' is a cave system in France, famous for its well-preserved palaeolithic paintings of dun horses, aurochs, and megalocerotes. Further reference can be inferred from the effect description -- 'The gun of the Bulls'. Aurochs are an extinct predecessor to the domesticated cow. Media Lascaux_Map.jpg|The approximate location of the Lascaux in Frostburn Canyon Borderlands 2 Lascaux Farming Guide - Frostburn Canyon (Insane SMG) Lascaux01.jpg|Clarified map location of the Lascaux SMG 3-Lascoux.jpg|3 Lascaux at once de:Lascaux fr:Lascaux uk:Ласко ru:Ласко